Kau Tak Perduli Padaku
by Yoon EunNa
Summary: Donghae yang begitu mencintai Kibum si ES KUTUP, Gimana lika-liku kisah cintanya?
SUMARRY : Donghae yang begitu mencintai Kibum si ES KUTUP, Gimana lika-liku kisah cintanya?

-CHAPTER 1-

Lee Donghae atau lebih sering di panggil Donghae adalah tunangan dari Kim Kibum atau Kibum, seorang pesdir sekolah yang merangkap menjadi kapten basket.

Banyak yang iri padanya karna dapat menjadi tunangan seorang Kibum.

Karna selain kelebihannya tadi Kibum adalah pewaris tunggal dari KHCrops. Jangan lupakan wajahnya yang sangat tampan serta otaknya yang sungguh brilian.

Sedangkan ia-Donghae- hanya namja biasa yang jauh dari kata kaya. Dengan penampilan yang ketinggalan jaman rambut yang seperti kebanyakan minyak rambut, kancing baju yang terkancing semua, kaca mata minus yang tebal dan besarnya minta ampun serta baju yang dimasukkan menambah kesan cupu padanya.

Sungguh kontras dengan pasangannyakan?

Hari ini berbeda dengan hari-hari sebelumnya, kenapa? karna pada hari ini SJ-Higth Scool menjadi tuan rumah pertandinggan melawan DBSK-Hight Scool.

Pertandingan yang sudah memasuki detik-detik terakhir ini membuat seluruh penonton was-was pasalnya kedua tim memiliki sekor yang sama.

Yunho kapen tim basket dari DBSK-HS mencoba merebut bola dari Kibum rivalnya. Mereka memang rival karna hanya melawan SJ-HS lah timnya selalu kalah.

Kibum yang tahu ia telah di incar melempar bola pada kawannya saat didepan Yunho, membuat Yunho terkecoh. Dan dengan itu teman satu timnya dapat menggiring bola di dekat ring. Kibum melewati Yunho begitu saja, setelah dirasa cukup aman ia mendapat bola yang di oper padanya -dari temanya tadi- dan tanpa membuang waktu ia melempar bola ke rin. Dan-

pritttttt!

Suara melengking dari peluit menandakan berakhirnya pertandingan dengan SJ-HS sebagai pemenang

Sorakan kemenangan SJ-HS memenuhi seluruh penjuru sekolah, Kibum sang kapten mendapat puluhan pujian dan sanjungan dari teman-teman bahkan para guru.

Tak jauh dari sana, Donghae bersembunyi dibalik tembok. Ia melihat bagaimana Kibum dengan gesit melewati setiap lawan hingga berhasil mempertahankan gelar juara untuk sekolah mereka.

Kakinya ingin kesana mengulurkan tangan dan memberi ucapan selamat pada tunanganya itu, tapi hatinya melarang, ia tak boleh mempermalukan tunanganya.

Pada hari itu ia memberikan bekal yang secara khusus dibuatkan ummanya untuk Kibum, tapi setelah itu Kibum mendapat olok-olokan dari teman-temannya.

-wow kau dapat bekal dari calon mertuamu za Kibum.

\- Yah, setelah makanan apa lagi yang akan kau dapat dari calon mertuamu Kibum.

Begitulah kira-kira sindiran yang didapat Kibum setelah dia -Donghae- pergi.

Yah ia memang tunangan dari seorang Kim KiBum, tapi itu hanya sebatas hubungan yang di dasari oleh sebuah perjanjian konyol antara tuan Lee-abojinya dan tuan Kim-appa Kibum.

Yang mana saat itu keduanya masih dalam kandungan dan dokter yang telah melakukan pemeriksaan, memastikan bahwa ada janin namja pada kandungan nyonya Kim dan janin yeoja untuk nyonya Lee. Dan karna kebahagian yang tak terkira kedua sahabat itu melakukan perjanjian konyol. Agar nantinya mereka bisa mengikat tali perhabatan itu menjadi lebih kuat lagi.

Takdir, siapa yang tahu. Untung tak dapat dibendung Malang tak bisa dicegah. Seminggu setelah perjanjian konyol itu dibuat tuan Lee mengalami kecelakaan. Mobil yang dikendarai ditengah derasnya hujan itu tergelincir hingga sampai akhirnya menabrak pembatas jalan.

Sebulan kemudian tuan Lee menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya dengan sebelumnya meminta agar sang istri mau membantunya mewujutkan perjanjian yang telah ia buat bersama sang sahabat.

Sayang harapan tinggalah harapan, manusia tak bisa menentang apa yang dikehendaki Sang Pencipta.

Janin yang di prediksi berjenis kelamin yeoja itu nyatanya terlahir dengan jenis kelamin namja. Sedang janin yang satunya juga terlahir dengan jenis kelamin namja. Yang artinya sangat sulit bahkan mustahil jika perjanjian itu di lakukan.

Tapi perjanjian telah dibuat dan telah sah dimata hukum. Apa lagi di dalam perjanjian itu jelas-jelas ditulis jika pihak yang melanggar perjanjian akan dicoret dari daftar keluarga. Yang mana artinya suka tak suka tak suka, mau tak mau perjanjian itu harus terjadi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BACK TO STORY.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Itulah alasan yang membuat Donghae agar tetap bertahan.

Mewujutkan keinginan terakhir abojinya yang tak pernah bisa ia lihat sejak lahir. Keinginan yang tergolong konyol untuk jaman sekarang ini.

Sedang Donghae hanya bisa menunduk dalam diam. Tak ingin mengganggu kebahagiaan Kibum bersama teman-temanya. Cukup melihat wajah bahagia Kibum dari jarak jauh, itu lebih dari cukup untuk Donghae.

"Donghae-ya" sebuah tepukan diterima Donghae dipunggung bersama suara yang amat ia kenal.

"eh minnie" Sungmin sahabatnya, namja bergigi kelinci yang berpenampilan tak jauh beda dari Donghae-cupu.

"apa kau tak mau kesana?" tanya Sungmin sambil menunjuk dengan ekor matanya kearah Kibum berada.

"weo?" bukan menjawab Donghae malah berbalik tanya, dan Sungmin yang menjadi teman Donghae dari kecil itu tahu akan apa yang diingikan sahabat tercintanya ini.

"kau tunanganya hae, dan kau harus memberikannya selamat atas prestasinya ini"

"aku ingin minnie, tapi aku tak ingin merusak suasana hatinya yang sedang bahagia" Donghae menatap sendu pemandangan depannya.

"..." Sungmin tak bisa berbuat banyak karna jujur dirinya pun tak akan tega melihat sahabatnya dipermalukan oleh teman-teman Kibum.

"gwechana minnie, toh aku bisa mengucapkanya nanti dirumah" Donghae tahu temanya ini begitu perhatian padanya.

.

Suasana di masion KIM yang biasanya sepi, kini terasa hidup. Dua tamu istimewa yang datang berkunjung di masion mewah ini seperti membawa angin kebahagiaan pada masion yang biasanya sepi ini.

Berbagai macam hidangan lezat tersaji di atas meja besar itu. Dua kursi yang bbiasanya kosong kini diduduki oleh dua orang tamu berbeda usia dan gender.

"bagaimana masakan ahjuma hae?" tanya nyonya Kim Minje pada tamu yang ternyata adalah Donghae dan Nyonya Lee.

"masakan ahjuma memang selalu enak" puji Donghae.

"jinja? Wah kau memang pandai memuji hae" guraunya.

"anio!, hae jujur ahjuma. Masakan ini sungguh enak"

" kalau begitu kau harus tambah, jika masakan ahjuma memang benar-benar enak" terjebak! Donghae kini bingung harus berbuat apa. Makanan di piringnya memang tinggal sedikit, tapi kini ia benar-benar sudah kenyang. Melirik ummanya sekilas untuk meminta bantuan karna jujur dirinya paling tak suka membuat orang lain kecewa.

Mengerti akan kode  
yang diberikan anaknya. Nyonya Lee mengambil tindakan bijak.

"jangan terlalu banyak makan hae, dirumah tadi kau sudah menghabiskan satu porsi nasi campur, dan disini? Aigo umma tak mau memiliki anak gendut"

tawa meledak setelah perkataan Nyonya Lee barusan. Malu? Tentu saja Donghae malu dengan perkataan ummanya yang secara jelas mengatakan kalau ia tukang makan. Tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Membantah? Donghae bukan tipe anak yang suka membantah, jadi yang ia lakukan sekarang hanya diam menunduk dan menyembunyikan wajah merahnya.

"oh aigo uri Donghae malu yeobo" nyonya Kim menggoda.

"hahaha anak umma kenapa harus malu seperti itu eh, umma hanya bercanda sayang"

"sudahlah nuna, kasihan Donghae lihatlah betapa merahnya ia sekarang ini" Tuan Kim Kisang menengahi. Walau lucu tapi kasihan jika melihat Donghae digoda terus oleh dua wanita berumur ini.

Hangat bukan? Terasa nyaman? Bukankah ini suasana yang slalu di impikan semua orang? Tapi ada seseorang yang tak merasakan hal demikian.  
Seseorang yang sedari tadi diam, dengan jutaan amarah yang ia simpan untuk dua orang di depannya, terutama namja berkacamata.

'penjilat!' kata yang ingin keluarkan dari mulutnya kalau saja tak ada kedua orang tuanya.

"kau benar Kisang-ah, dan bukankah makah makan malam ini untuk merayakan kemenangan Kibum?"

Kim Kisang sang kepala keluarga Kim sadar dan segerah mengalihkan pandangannya pada anak semata wayangnya Kibum.

"kau benar nuna, makan malam ini special untuk putra tunggalku yang sudah berhasil mempertahankan gelar juara basket untuk sekolahnya" ujar tuan Kim bangga.

"kau benar Kisang, anakmu sungguh hebat" puji nyonya Lee Jaehyun "tapi putra manisku ini juga tak kalah hebat dari putramu!"

"benarkah eonni?"

"kau meragukanku Kim Sunni?"

"anio eunni, aku hanya tak tahu banyak tentang uri Donghae"

"lihat hae calon mertuamu bahkan tak tahu kalau kau itu perenang handal, peraih medali emas tingkat nasional" nyanya Lee kecewa karna tak ada yang tahu prestasi membanggakan putranya.

"tumma. Olah raga  
renang memang tak sekeren basket umma jadi wajar saja kalau banyak yang tak tahu" itulah Donghae, tak ingin melihat orang lain kecewa.

"wah uri Donghae  
sunggu rendah diri" puji tuan Kim.

Perbincangan yang ringan menjadi pelengkap acara makan malam itu. Satu fakta terkuak, jadi namja cupu berkaca mata bulat itu seorang perenang? Kibum akan menyelidikinya.

.

.

.

T.B.C

Sorry jika pendek. Anggap aja ini TESTER atau PROLOG, ini persembahan buat seseorang yang udah jawab pertanyaanku. Gomawo! Nan mianhaeyo baru bisa segini. RnR please~~~


End file.
